Johnlock Drabbles
by SourSugarQuills
Summary: An assortment of Johnlock Drabbles to help me study for my SAT Vocab test.


AN: Alright, I'm doing Drabbles to help with my SAT vocab words. I know, not another chapter of any of my stuff. Sorry dears. I apologize.

Disclaimer: I disclaim. I do not own Sherlock.

_1. Trenchant: deliberately hurtful; direct, incisive._

Sherlock was trenchant in his turning down of Molly's advances, and John felt a need to tell him off for it. _"_Sherlock," John started.

"Yes?" Sherlock replied, not even looking up from his current body on examination.

"Do you think that it is above you to maybe be a little bit nicer when saying now to Molly?" John asked quietly.

"I find no reason to, as I'm just telling her I love you, and no one else." Sherlock informed him, before finding the evidence he needed for the case and running off.

John was stunned.

Perhaps Sherlock wasn't so trenchant after all.

_2. Forbear: To hold back from something, to be tolerant._

John was sick of it all. Body parts in the fridge, (To think, his _jam_ had been in the same place as severed toes, more than once.)Violin at all times, (It was lovely when it was actual songs, but mostly it was just screeching when John was trying to sleep,) having to grab Sherlock's phone out of his _pocket_, because Sherlock was too lazy for this to actually be true. Yet, throughout all of this, John had been tolerant, John had forborne it all, just because it was Sherlock.

And John loved Sherlock.

_3. Incite: Provoke actions, stir up feelings._

There was something about Sherlock that made some people furious. It stirred up feelings of hate and envy for them, but for John, it only incited feelings of adoration and love. The way his deductions were so painfully always right, the way his hands wrapped softly around the violin, the cello-like sound of Sherlock's voice…All the little things John loved.

_4. Quixotic: impractical, unrealistic_

It was quixotic, the thought of John Watson running about London solving murders with Sherlock Holmes. Or, it would have been, a year or two ago. What seemed so unrealistic then was so very true and perfect now. Without Sherlock, John would be a mess. He wouldn't_ live _anymore, that much would be for certain. Holding onto his lover in the middle of the night, thanked his lucky stars for Mike Stanford and his quixotic ideas.

_5. Milieu: Surroundings, environment._

"AND A WILD SHERLOCK APPEARS!" John said comically as his flat mate finally came out of his room for the first time in two days. "LOOK, THE SHERLOCK IN IT'S NATURAL ENVIRONMENT. IF YOU CHECK NOW IT IS QUIETLY CHECKING THE WEB. IF WE CAN ASSUME CORRECTLY, IT IS LOOKING FOR A NEW CASE TO OCCUPY IT'S EXCEEDINGLY LARGE INTELLECT. YES, THE WILD SHERLOCK IN IT'S NATURAL MILIEU OF 221B BAKER STREET IS WILDLY AMUSING, ISN'T IT?"

_6. Catharsis: __The process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions._

Two years after the fall, and John still had a whirlwind of emotions. He lived on autopilot, highly doubting that he would ever truly live again. Pent up frustrations, anger and despair welled within him, and oh how his mind wished to release it. Show it to the world how much that Sherlock Holmes meant to him, show them how much it killed him every day for Sherlock to be dead.

It took Sherlock two years to figure out that the only kind of catharsis that John Watson would ever get would have to be performed by Sherlock himself.

_7. Lassitude: tiredness and apathy._

Nothing was able to be compared to the feeling of lassitude that John had after…after…Sherlock's death. His will for living seemed to vanish. He turned to drinking, so tired of living. He was a robot. Impossible to find any goodness anywhere. He couldn't understand happiness anymore, nor passion. He had a few girlfriends, though it was impossible to find any feeling with them, either. It did little to take the edge off the impossibly strong emptiness in his chest.

He was nothing without Sherlock. Nothing.

_8. Mores: Established Customs. _

There were so many customs Sherlock didn't know…So many that he couldn't understand. So many cultural norms, so many different things…Sherlock was an outsider, a freak as all his childhood peers told him.

But there was one idea of mores that Sherlock knew.

To present a person who they love with a ring.

And that's exactly what he did once he found John again.

_9. Callow: Young and inexperienced._

Sherlock Holmes was so exceedingly intelligent, it was near impossible for him to not know anything. Yet, there still was one spot that Sherlock didn't understand, that he was so callow and inexperienced in. A spot that Sherlock wanted John to teach him about.

A little Idea called love.

_10. Coterie: A small exclusive group._

Sometimes, Lestrade was jealous. Sherlock had someone to hold, someone who actually loved him back. He had a person to create a little group with, someone to create a little coterie with. Not that Lestrade wanted John, god no, but still his heart was reached out for something so pleasantly beautiful as what Sherlock and John had. His wife had left him for a P.E. teacher a while back, and no one. No one to create a little coterie with, and no one to love.


End file.
